What's Best
by bloodmoon13
Summary: Danny's grandmother comes for a visit, and if that isn't enough, everyone is after Danny to get of hold of the key to the celestial crystal. When Danny gets hurt, his grandmother and parents decide that the best thing for him is boarding school in London.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just jumped out all of a sudden and since keeping it bottled up inside won't do, I guess I better share it with all of you. I really hope you like it, but if you don't…. Like I give a damn, the important thing is that no one questions my sanity. And don't any of you say anything about it; I have enough people thinking I'm crazy. Even my family….

* * *

**

_**What's Best**_

_**Chapter 1

* * *

**_

"Daniel, Daniel, _Daniel!_ For heaven sake's where are you?" cried out a woman in her sixties with a British accent. She had the distinctive aura around her that screamed of proper up bringing and of high class society. Her white hair was tied up in a sophisticated, neat bun with not a single hair out of place at all, her clothes were wrinkle free with not a single speck of dirt on them.

Now someone passing by who lived in Amity would be wondering what is a high class woman like that doing at the Fenton resident, for they were the exact opposite of proper… Just meeting the family would be enough to convince anyone that they were the definition of strange and bizarre.

Jack and Maddie Fenton are the world's leading ghost experts and inventors. As ghost hunters they made it their mission in life to capture and study ghosts to learn their secrets and to rid the world of these malevolent spirits, or at least the ones that are in Amity Park. Both Husband and wife made quite the interesting picture.

Maddie is a brilliant scientist that is often the brains behind the operation. With plenty of degrees in the study of the supernatural, universal functions, and in mechanisms as well, she could have easily been one of the greatest minds of her time. But she was the one who was more down to earth and not easily distracted so she can focus on the problem in front of her with little problems.

Jack was different, though a bit of a fool, he is the man behind the whole ghost arsenal. Just like his wife he was a scientist as well, but was more of a follower than a leader when it came to _actually_ hunting ghosts. At times he seemed to be more of a threat than the ghosts to the general public. Just look at his driving skills….

Amity Park wasn't just any ordinary city at all, in fact it hadn't been ordinary since… ever. The city had a high level of spiritual energy and was the cross bridge between the human world and the ghost zone. The barrier was the thinnest there, so it made sense that most ghosts could be found there. Of course there were other natural portals a well but Amity Park was the only place where you could find a man-made portal, a portal, by the way, that was created by the Fentons.

There was another portal there that belonged to the mayor Vlad Masters. He too is scientist and expert on the supernatural world. But unlike the husband and wife Vlad Masters had _other _wants and interests with the ghosts he comes across and other ways of obtaining them.

Currently the woman who was yelling for Danny was Lady Wellston of the London Wellstons. A woman of high class society, dignified, educated, highly looked upon and respected by all. But more important than her status was the fact that she was Maddie's mother and therefore Jazz's and Danny's grandmother. Who was in town for her yearly week long visit to drop by and check on her 'precious grandchildren'.

"Madeline, where on earth is my grandchild, it's been a year since I've last seen him and I want to make sure that he is safe and sound." She said the last part with a pointed tone looking from the corner of he hawk like eyes at Jack who was currently busy humming a tune while working on a new ghost weapon.

Needless to say it was pretty obvious that Maddie's mom didn't exactly approve of her daughter's choice for a husband. She had expected Maddie to have married someone of… better upbringing. The only thing she liked about the marriage was that Jazz and Danny came to be and the old lady had a soft spot for children.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Maddie sighed. Lately Danny had been sneaking off and it worried her, especially with her mother in town for a visit. She usually called ahead but this year's visit had been a bit unexpected.

"Well he'd better show up soon, it's not proper for a young man to be late."

"I'm sure it's just-"

At that moment Danny came through the door looking a bit roughed up. "Hi I'm home! Sorry I'm late I was-" when he saw his grandmother sitting on the couch sipping tea changed what he was going to say next and instead said, "Grandma, what are you doing here?"

"_Well_, is that any way to greet your grandmother?" she said with a hint of being insulted before smiling, "Come here you." She got up placing her china down, walking over to Danny to hug him. "Oh just look at how much you've grown, you've become quite the young gentleman."

"It's good to see you again too Grandma," he hugged her back. Even though his grandmother could be a little stuffy at times, he loved her just the same. "But you usually call before you visit." He added a bit confused.

"Oh, I just thought it would be a splendid idea to just come as a surprise for you and Jasmine. By the way where is she?"

"Right here Grandma," Jazz came down stairs from the op center with a book tucked under her arm _'Advance Medical Studies of the Mind'_. Lady Wellston stopped hugging Danny and went over to hug Jazz.

"Jasmine… you've become more and more like your mother every time I see you."

"Thanks," Jazz did a great job of hiding her annoyance. She hated when people said that she was just like anyone of her parents and it was starting to get on her nerves a bit, something Danny took advantage of just to bug her a bit. "So what brings you here to Amity Park?"

"I decided to just drop in for a little surprise visit."

"That's great!" Danny said a little strained glancing over to Jazz with a worried face. They didn't have a plan on what to do, and their grandmother was the type of person who noticed everything that wasn't in place. They would have to come up with something good and fast in order to explain why Danny was always rushing off for no reason.

Jack finished working on his weapon and held it up proudly, "It's Done! The Fenton Degenerater is complete!"

Lady Wellston looked at with horror and disgust, "And what does this monstrosity do pray tell?"

Jack didn't noticed her tone and just went on blathering on away, "It locks onto a ghosts genetic code analyzing it so then it can tell us what kind of energy we should use against it that would be the most affective. These little gizmos," he pointed to a row of five tubes of different neon colors, "are different chemicals that hurt ghosts. Not only can we now weaken the ghosts but it stores up the information on the different chemicals used with each ghost."

"Humph, and just how do you know that this machine will actually work?"

"Easy all we need to do is capture a ghost and test it on it, if we here the ghost cry out in pain then we know it works!" The large man practically shouted in excitement.

"He he, you know what Dad maybe you ought to put it away…" laughed Danny nervously. Any new weapon of his parents always made him nervous. Being half-ghost meant that there weapons could hurt him, possibly even kill him. At times the ghost hunters' weapons hurt him more than the ghosts he fought did.

"Indeed…" the Lady added, she turned to address her daughter who was coming up the stairs from the lab after helping her husband store the gun in their weapon's vault. That was now located in the lab for easy storage and handling. "Dear is it safe to have that kind of… _danger _by your children?"

"Now mother, both Danny and Jazz know all about gun safety and not to go poking around near our work."

"Yes well, didn't Daniel get into an accident last year?" she pointed out.

Maddie was about to speak when Jazz beat her to it, "It was nothing Grandma, really, Danny just got a small shock!" she said nervously. "It's nothing to worry about." Maddie looked at her daughter in amazement, usually Jazz would say that it could have been a lot more serious than just a shock and that Danny could have died.

Lady Wellston narrowed her eyes a bit, she could tell that Jazz was leaving something out but decided that it was probably unimportant anyway. The only thing that mattered to her was that her grandson was okay and unharmed. "Very well then…"

Jazz and Danny both let out a mental sigh of relief. Danny's secret was safe for long, hopefully there wouldn't be that many ghost attacks and Danny could just say that he had school stuff to do or that he forgot to give something to Sam or Tucker, his best friends. And as long as Danny didn't look too bad, he should be alright when he was around his grandmother, and if things got desperate Tucker and Sam could cover for him an take out the ghost themselves.

Maddie and her mother sat down on the couch again to talk while Danny and Jazz sat quietly across from them sipping their tea silently. Jazz was shooting worried glances at her little brother who kept a cool posture, looking down at the cup of tea in his hand. Things would be a bit more complicated with his grandmother here, school would be starting up soon and Danny would be a sophomore.

Lady's Wellston's attention turned to Danny, "Daniel," he looked up when his grandmother talked to him, "How are you doing in school?"

"Fine, I-I guess," he shrugged. It was true, he managed to end the school year with a B- average, which was a huge plus for him.

Thanks to ghost hunting he didn't have much time for studying so that resulted in him having to miss more hours of sleep than he wanted. Summer helped a bit since there was no school, but come next week it was back to getting shoved into lockers and having a ton of homework piled on him.

"That's good to hear, you know I don't really think that these public schools are the best way to get an education, now at Sir Stridden Academy, a young man such as yourself would get a proper education…" she went on about the 'right way' to teach a student and at what schools.

She went into describing the status and achievements of the students who had gone there, "And just last week I met this charming young woman who is the daughter of a dear old friend of mine. I think she's about Daniel's age too." She added slyly looking at Danny who was trying to hide his reddening cheeks.

Ever since he could remember, his grandmother was always mentioning the children of her friends who she thought would be good influences for her grandson. Lately though, it seemed that the lady was trying to play match maker, for both Jazz and Danny. Mostly Danny, Jazz already had a bright future and was sure to succeed, what the old woman was concerned was that her grandson had that same chance.

"You know Madeline, Danny would do marvelous at the academy."

Maddie placed her tea down, "Mother I'm sure he would but his whole life is here and Danny is doing just fine. His whole life is here and I don't think it would be a good idea to just tear him apart from that."

"It's true," Jazz persisted on the subject, "Moving from a familiar area to another that's entirely new is devastating enough for most teens, their sub consciousness is so attuned to what they've known for a majority of their lives that tearing them away from it could have devastating psychological consequences."

"Yes, forgive me, I was being foolish, it's just that… I think that Daniel would do so much better at the academy. You went there Madeline for four years, _not that it helped much…_ " She muttered under her breath so that no one could hear. "But you are right Jasmine."

"I am?" Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, it would be harsh for him to have to leave all that he's known behind. But you can't blame me for wanting what's best for my only grandson you know."

Stepping into the conversation before her mother could say anything about what was sure to be another lecture on Jack's behavior and poor parenting skills. "Thank-you mother, but Danny is perfectly fine. Sure that it can get a little crazy at times but Jack is a sensible, caring man once you get to know him." Maddie defended.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"You were saying."

They all jumped in surprise as Jack came running up the stairs in excitement. "Heyyyy, guess what everyone?" They all looked at him in bewilderment, he had a blue flyer in his hand and he has waving it around in the air like a five year old did when they had a picture they wanted to show their parent right away. "There's a huge convention a few hours ride out of town for ghost hunters and since your grandmother is here visiting I thought that it would be a good idea that we could all go this weekend!"

"A. Ghost Hunter's. Convention?" the pristine woman said.

"Yep," he confirmed, "I already called ahead and reserved us a spot so we leave tomorrow bright and early."

"Jack that's sounds great, but shouldn't we prepare first… I mean I'm sure my mother would love to but-"

"Nonsense, Madeline." Lady Wellston cut in waving her hand, "I'd love to come to this… um, event."

"You would?"

"Of course my child, someone has to make sure that young Jasmine and Daniel aren't harmed by all those so called scientists, especially when they're running around with weapons in the wide open with no concern for the well being of the children." Getting up she neatened her skirt and bid them all a good-bye, "So tomorrow it is, I'll be here in the morning with all my things, good day."

After she had left Maddie sank into a chair near by, the little 'visit' from her mother had gone better than expected but Maddie was always tense whenever her mother flew over seas from London to Amity Park. Her father was a little more understanding but her mother was just…. So stuffy about things.

Danny and Jazz exchanged looks, they hated to see their mom this way. "Mom are you ok?" Danny asked.

"Hm, oh I'm fine Danny," she wavered off the question heading down towards the lab, "Better get started on the packing then."

"Maddie are you sure your ok, I could just cancel and we could just go next year." Jack offered hoping to make his wife feel a little better, "Who cares if they're showing the new research and breakthroughs, and the ghost deionizer, and that all you can eat fudge bar, and… what was my point again?"

The ghost hunter looked back at her spouse smiling, he had seemed so happy when he told them about the convention and he hated to see him unhappy. "Jack it's alright, we're all going."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she reassured him kissing him on the cheek taking him on a more competitive tone, "Now come on, we have to be ready for tomorrow, we can't let those GIW goons get ahead of us in our research now can we."

Both the Fenton children watched as their parents headed down stairs to the lab where the sounds of heavy machinery being moved could be heard and the occasional small boom or crash of something dropping to the ground. That was all pretty normal in the Fenton household and both of them were more than used to it.

Turning to face her little brother Jazz said, "Ok spill it, who was it that made you late?"

"It was nothing."

"Nooo, it wasn't just nothing, now tell me who was it." She repeated getting even more persistence.

"I said it was nothing."

"Come on Danny, you know you can tell me anything,"

"Jazz cut it out, I don't want to talk about it," he said getting annoyed.

Jazz ignored his tone and kept going, as his older sister, it was an unwritten rule of the universe that she had a duty to keep on annoying him until he talked, and it was something that she took one-hundred percent advantage of. There was something on his mind and she wanted to know what it was.

Danny started to head upstairs to his room with Jazz in tow behind him. "Tell me."

"No,"

"Tell me,"

"No,"

"Tell me, or I'll never stop."

"Fine by me," Danny started to reach into his pocket.

"What are you doing, what are _those_?" she gestured towards two tiny objects that he held in his hand.

"Oh, these, these are earplugs," Danny said innocently enough, taking one each hand and raising them so it looked like he was a bout to put them in.

"_Don't you dare, you hear me! If you do I'll… I'll-" _Danny couldn't hear the rest with the earplugs in place. Jazz just seemed to be just opening and closing from his point of view, he started to smile a bit when his sister's face started to sport a soft reddish color, and his guess had to be that she was now yelling at him.

If it weren't for them, then he would have been able to hear Jazz say something about calling Sam and telling her about how he felt about her or telling their parents who was the one who broke Dad's framed collection of famous ghost hunters' autographs.

Danny smiled recklessly and turned around so that his back was to Jazz and he could go off to his room and rest for a bit before having to go into the ghost zone to release the Bow Ghost far, far, _far_ away this time. At least so that Danny can have just one hour without that loser yelling 'I AM THE BOX GHOST' or 'BEWARE' and definitely not 'FEAR ME'.

He was so busy thinking about a few things that had been bugging him all day that he hadn't realized that Jazz wasn't in the hall with him anymore. In fact, she had gone back to get a something that was _sure_ to get his attention. And she knew only one way to get through her little brother's thick headed, one-track mind…

"GGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Hah! Got you!" she cried out triumphantly holding the empty bucket in her hand. Watching as Danny sat there on the ground soaking wet from the water she had dumped over him. "You know, you ought to pay more attention," Jazz sneered as her little brother got up and dried himself by turning intangible so that all the water just fell off him to the ground.

Danny glared up at her, "Look if I tell you what's going on _then _will you leave me alone?"

"Yep, pretty much!" Jazz chirped.

Sighing in defeat Danny let the whole story spill about how he was fighting Skulker when Clock Work interfered to ask him something very important….

_Danny had just finished sucking a squid like ghost into the thermos when he sensed a chill that meant the presence of another ghost nearby. Turning to face the challenge with fists glowing green, he stopped when Danny heard a familiar voice. _

"_Hello Danny…" _

"_Clock Work," Danny's tone wasn't threatening, just surprised. "What are you doing here?" he blurted out without thinking first. After all, it wasn't often that the Master of Time just suddenly appeared, usually he preferred for others to come to him. _

_Clock Work didn't answer immediately, he took a second to look at the scenario that surrounded them. "Danny, I need you to come with me," he said setting a few dials on his staff to his liking then pushing the button on top. Both, powerful ghost of time, and young ghost hybrid were teleported to Clock Work's lair in the ghost zone that resemble a giant grandfather clock. _

_The ticks, tocks, and turning of the gears in the time master's lair filled the room all around them. Several large screens stood on one side with different pictures and futures in each one. One was showing the Wright brothers getting ready for take off, another were of most likely the future because it looked very high tech, and a few others had scenes of different times and their futures. _

_Danny looked around to see where he was, "Wow, I see you haven't redecorated this place one bit," he said with a bit of dry humor. _

_Clock Work smiled at the teen's wit, after all he was still young. There was much in stored for the boy standing right next to him, quite a lot would happen in the future very soon…_

"_Danny, are you aware of the celestial crystals?"_

"_No, I-I don't think so, should I?"_

_Clock Work smiled knowingly, "No, not really, but that is what I'm going to explain to you right now." The ghost of time flew over to one of the screens and pressed a few buttons on the keypad. The picture slowly melted away and blended before reshaping itself to from a new visionary for the two to view. _

"_Come Danny, there is something I wish to show you..." Clock Work stepped into the screen, Danny followed shortly behind him. He found himself in some sort of strange cavern of some sort where a dim glow seemed to illuminate off the walls. _

"_Where are we?"_

"_We are in the larcrescent cavern, a very sacred place," Clock Work explained, "This I where the center most power of the Ghost Zone is kept, it is here where life begins and ends. You see," he continued drawing them closer to a hollow room carved into the stone laid, "all the energy in your world comes from here and then returns here where it is reused again."_

_As they drew closer Danny could see a large crystal in the center on the room in the center of a circle of fabulous gems. The stone seemed to be alive and full of life that Danny felt good standing near it, like everything was ok and he was free of…everything. It was Clock Work who got him to snap out of it. _

"_Sorry," Danny muttered a bit embarrassed. _

"_Don't be, the crystal does that to those who are mortals and are not used to its effects," he reassured the ghost teen. "You're not the first to have fallen under its power."_

"_But why did I…"_

"_That is one of the marvelous things about it, it fills those close to it with life, and heals even the deepest wounds of the heart and mind." _

"_I don't get it why are you showing me this?" Danny asked confused, but then again he was always confused around Clock Work. _

"_Because with all that is good there is an even greater evil," the dimmed a bit as time flew past them my the years until it stopped to where a malicious looking man in heavy arms stood gazing at the light with greed. _

_Danny could only watch as this strange man pulled out a glowing red sword and charged at the crystal like a bull. The time changed again and with even more and more men such as the first advancing with full intent to destroy it. "There have been those who have sought the power of the crystal for their own desires, using them to gain what they want most in the world." _

_Time passed by and Danny watched in horror as war after war raged on with leaving nothing but misery behind and shattered lives from the tears and blood that had been shed. "But isn't there some kind of, of defense or shield to protect it?" _

"_Sadly no," Clock Work sighed, "The shields would only restrict the power and therefore restrict life…"_

_Danny nodded in understandment at what Clock Work was implying. "By this time the crystal was very weak and the world was plunged into an era of darkness, in order to avoid anymore abuse of its power it was decided to lock it in a different place."_

_Again time changed so that Danny could see the same group of ghosts who had locked Pariah up standing in a circle around the dimming crystal. A bright glow encircled them that Danny ha to shield his eyes to prevent blindness. The crystal was now gone and in it's place stood a statue of a dragon with a silver pendant around its neck and a small, light ocean blue, green gem with two tiny jade beads at the top attached to a thin, gold chain. _

_Clock Work opened a portal back to his lair, Danny stepped through it. "I get the whole good and evil thing but I still don't see how I fit in to all of this?"_

_The time master reached into his pocket and pulled out something that looked very familiar… "Hey isn't that?"_

"_It is, it is the key to unlocking the celestial crystal, up until now the world has been restored back into a balance, but there is always an uncertainty that someone won't try to steal the power again."_

"_Soooo, what, you're going to keep it?"_

"_No, you are."_

"_WHAT! ME! But I-"_

"_Are capable of doing this. Danny you've grown since the last time we've met in more ways than you know, you can and you keep this with you at all times." Clock Work placed the chain around Danny's neck. "I know that you can do this, and before you ask I can't have it with me, it is too dangerous to have it here where time is controlled." _

"_But-"_

"_Danny you can do this, I'm sure of it."_

_Danny smiled at Clock Work, he knew for a fact that he could trust him with anything at anytime. After all, he had never been wrong before and this was the guy who had saved Danny from a life of darkness, and who helped Danny find a cure for his friends. If Clock Work had that much faith in him then he guessed he could do it._

_Just as Danny turned to leave Clock Work offered him this last piece of advice, "Remember Danny, you can do great things, even without you're powers…"_

"Wow, Danny, are you sure you're up to it?" Jazz asked quietly, trying to get everything that her brother had just told her to sink in.

"I'm not sure, I mean… it's just that… what if can't handle it?" Danny sunk into his bed mentally tired of everything he had seen today.

"Of course you can handle it Danny," Jazz encouraged, "And you know me, Tucker and Sam have your back, don't worry."

Danny smiled at his sister but it was an empty smile, "Thanks Jazz."

"Any time 'lil' bro, night Danny," Jazz left the room leaving Danny by himself to star at the ceiling where he had put glow in the dark stars in the form of different constellations. Looking at them always seemed to cheer him up a bit.

Sighing he got up to pack for the trip tomorrow. With that taken care of Danny shed his shirt and got into bed. He took the necklace in his hand and looked at it with uncertainty, "I hope I can be as strong as everyone thinks…" he said under his breath before turning off the light and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**There you go what do you guys think? I hope it's okay, it was a bit long, but then again I had a lot on my mind. If anyone still wants to be my beta reader I'm happy to take any offers 'cause I'm getting tired about people commenting on my grammar and spelling. Just be sure that you're better at those two things than I am.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A whole new chapter at last. You know I am starting to turn into one slow and lazy updater and to think that I'm going to be entering high school this fall and be taking an AP class. I'm doomed for sure... Hopefully Danny won't have to face those kinds of things when he goes off to his new school. Oops! I've said to much.**

* * *

_**What's Best **_

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

Danny dragged his feet across the sidewalk to the RV yawning in the process of putting his bag into the truck of rather storage compartment of the large assault vehicle that resemble a small tank.

Though it might have a few more weapons...

He never was much of a morning person even though he had become a light sleeper thanks to all the ghosts who would come out during the night to have some fun scarring late night citizens.

It had taken all of his free will just to resist closing his eyes again when his alarm went off around five in the morning. And on a Saturday!

Letting out another yawn, he walked back into his house to grab the rest of the bags and load them with his in the RV. The bit of manual labor would hopefully help him to wake up a bit, and maybe a cup of coffee as well.

Jazz had decided at that moment to come outside and watch her brother easily lifted their grandmother's very heavy bags into the trunk, silently giggling.

Danny heard her anyway and shot her a glare. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," she mirthed, "It's just that... your able to lift those things off the ground without any effort at all and yet you barely passed your physical fitness test last semester where you couldn't even lift fifty pounds."

"Ha ha Jazz, you're a real comedian," he quirked back full of sarcasm with every syllable.

Jazz just stood there looking smug before she remembered the reason for her coming out. "Here," she held out a mug of hot coffee, "I thought you could use it."

His remorse ebbed off a bit as he took the mug's handle gratefully as he took a sip of the drink. "Thanks,"

"No problem," she said taking her own coffee and taking a sip of it as well.

They stood there for a moment enjoying each other's company as the dew filled morning slowly brought the sun out making the grass shine like diamonds scattered across the floor. Birds were starting to sing like they did every morning, the sun slowly rose from the east making the darkness of the night shrink back for the day to begin which was sure to be interesting for the Fenton kids.

Danny decided to break the silence just then asking his sister something that has been nagging at him from the back of his head like a siren going off warning that there was possible danger near by. "So... uh, how are they doing."

Jazz took a moment before answering seeing as to she couldn't quite describe what he meant. Carefully wording her sentence, "They're just discussing some of the arrangements." she said casually trying to hide how tired her voice sounded.

It wasn't that she was exhausted it was more having to do with a tired of repeating yourself sort of way or of having to talk about the same thing over and over again with the same results every time. Danny bowed his head in understandment and took another drink of his coffee.

"Hey doesn't it seem a bit quiet to you?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, but last time I saw them Grandma was pouring herself some tea and telling mom how she should have picked a different career choice then Dad was about to start blathering about ghosts when Mom interfered and told his to go and check over to make sure that the weapons vault was secured." she explained in a monotone.

Danny didn't say anything but merely sighed.

Just then he heard the adults' voices coming closer. Hastily he chugged the rest of the coffee, ignoring the burning pain it had caused his tongue and the disapproving look from Jazz, and quickly threw the rest of the baggage into the RV.

First came Jack bounding towards his mechanical pride and joy, dressed in his usual attire of a day glow orange spandex jumpsuit. He was humming some sort of tune he had heard on the radio before and (much to Danny's dismay) it was one of Ember's songs that she had used in order to put the adults under some sort of spell when she played pirate with Young Blood.

Apparently someone still had a copy of that annoying record and sent it to the radio station thinking that the music on it would be perfect for the adults. Danny was sure to turn off the radio as soon as it played. Though no one remembered or even knew who the singer was it didn't stop them from liking the music.

Maddie came behind her husband carrying a purse and dressed in a blue hazmat suit. She looked a bit worn but excited none the less to be going to the ghost convention where she could meet up on some of their peers and discuss the latest advancements in ghost research and hunting. Something that she had been meaning on doing for quite some time now but the high level of spiritual activity has deprived her of having the chance to catch up.

Her best friend from college who was also a paranormal scientist had been nagging her lately on the phone that they needed a chance to talk. Though Katherine wasn't a ghost hunter, she focused mainly on the study of ancient ruins and beliefs that centered on magic or rituals to bring upon different creatures. Just lie Maddie she was brilliant in her field and a very reliable source of information.

Finally came their grandmother dressed in what was supposed to be traveling clothes. She was wearing an outfit that looked like it was worn by noble women on a hunting trip in India around the 1800's. But to her and her social group it was the proper and the best way to dress when going on trips that could require them having to get their white gloved hands within an inch of dirt or soil.

It was beige with a matching helmet like hat tied down under her chin with a silk light blue scarf. Her glasses rested neatly on her pointed nose and as usual not a single hair was out of place and if it wasn't for her surroundings one might think that she was off to watch a polo match with a group of friends and that she was only wearing the latest trends for sporting events.

"Honestly Madeline you can't expect not to be cautious when dealing with... _certain _people, now do you?" she said stating the last part like it was poison in her mouth. Maddie just sighed trying her hardest to stay patient with her mother, they had gotten into another discussion about the trip and its hazards to Danny and Jazz. Where Maddie's mom had been pointing out a series of things that could happen, and Maddie was stating that it was safe to take the children along.

In the end Lady Wellston saw that it was pointless to try and convince her daughter to let the kids stay with her while they were away but either way being the over protective, and slightly snobby woman that she was, she still made a fuss about it.

"I know, and I'm not blaming you, but I can assure you that nothing bad is going to happen on this trip." Maddie said reassuringly.

BOOM!

Both women turned around to see Jack standing next to the RV with a huge gun in his hands that was smoking from the barrel. Danny and Jazz were on the ground with their hands over their heads looking slightly shaken, especially Danny who was not eyeing the gun but rather the now incinerated tree and large scorch mark on the wall with a fearful look.

"You were saying." Lady Wellston said in a flat tone then rushed over to make sure her grandchildren were safe and sound.

Maddie shot her husband a glare as he chuckled nervously, "There, you see kids that is what happens when you don't leave the safety on. So be careful Danny when you load these on board, if I hadn't caught this who knows what might have happened."

Danny was about to remark that the safety had been on that Jack had taken it out to see if it had enough ammo in ii but his grandmother pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh thanks heavens you're all right!" she started to dust off some of the dirt on him and Jazz and busied herself with straightening them up a bit.

"Well then," Maddie declared nervously, "Should we get going now we don't want to hit traffic."

"That's right hop on aboard everyone the ghosts are waiting!" Jack said cheerfully getting into the drivers seat. Maddie's eyes widened at that.

Gently she put her hand on his arm, "Jack dear maybe it's best if I drove," she suggested.

Looking a bit disappointed Jack started to whine a bit like a five year old who wasn't allowed to do something, "Aww, but why?"

"Jack, I just don't think this is the best time to show my mother your... _unique _driving skills, understand."

"I have no idea what that means but all right you can drive but I get to choose where we eat!"

Sighing in defeat Maddie agreed, "Deal,"

Satisfied Jack climbed out of the drivers seat and practically skipped over to the passenger seat and hopped on bouncing up and down in his eagerness to get on the road. Maddie on the other hand got in slowly and started up the engine slumping her shoulders slightly, the faster they got to the convention the least likely they'd have to stop on the way in order to eat.

There has a zero percent chance that Lady Wellston would like the type of food choice her husband would pick but it was still better than her ever seeing her husband drive. She had managed to avoid it for twenty years and there was no way Maddie was about to break that tradition now.

The sun was visible on the horizon as they pulled out of the driveway and onto the road with little or no cars at all at this time. It was a three hour trip and in order to pass the time Jack and Maddie starting to talk about the convention and their old friends. The other three passengers found no interest in the subject and talked among themselves, well, Jazz and Mrs. Wellston did, Danny on the other hand had dozed off a few minutes ago trying to regain some of the sleep he had missed.

"Jasmine I know of plenty young men ho are just perfect for you, young, handsome, intelligent, and well brought up. Why just the other day I was having a wonderful conversation with one of them who had asked me if I knew anyone who would care to escort them to the annual Buckington Ball next month."

"That's very nice grandma but I just don't have time for a man right." Jazz rejected the proposition that the older woman had been secretly been imposing, seeing the hurt look in her eyes Jazz quickly added, "It's not that I'm not flattered but right now I have to focus on my studies if I want tot be accepted into any of the top schools and since college is only a year away I want to make sure that I'm prepared for anything that they may throw at me."

"Of course, you're absolutely right, a bright young woman like you has to have her priorities straight before going onto to different subjects in life." Turning her attention to the sleeping teen behind them Lady Wellston shook her head.

Danny was asleep using the window as a pillow to lean his head against it so that he could rest a bit. A set of headphones were in his ears and the old woman could faintly here the rock music that was blasting out of them. Gently she tried to awaken him, "Daniel," his response was that his face slightly twitched before relaxing again.

Trying again, this time a bit louder, "Daniel."

He still didn't wake up.

"Daniel!"

Danny shot up with a start barely keeping himself from going on automatic response and getting into a defensive position with his fists glowing green to warn off any threats. Ghost hunting had heightened his senses of defensive that he could now do even if he didn't have his powers.

With having ghosts attack him at any given time, it took a lot out of the poor boy to calm his nerves enough to realize that his grandmother wasn't a threat to him. Embarrassed and blushing a bit he looked at his grandmother who was sort of annoyed. "You know it's not proper for a person to just fall asleep like that when people are conversing even if you're not included."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't get that much sleep last night," Danny said meekly, _I hardly sleep at all these days,_ he jeered in his mind. A most he could get six hours of sleep and it was a sure bound miracle if Danny could get seven of the required eight hours for someone his age. Why was it that ghosts couldn't just haunt old abandoned castles and mansions like in the movies and let him sleep a full night without having to kick their butts repeatively? But no, ghosts just seemed to love to learn the hard way just to annoy Danny and deprive him of rest.

That was once the case where Vlad had made sure that there was constant ghost activity for three days straight in hopes of making the ghost boy too tired to move let alone hunt ghosts. It had almost worked if it hadn't been for Sam and Tucker and about ten cups of concentrated coffee, Vlad would have gotten away with stealing the Infi Map from Danny and several weapons from his parents lab.

It was an experience that none of them would ever want to repeat, especially Vlad when he had to face a super powered ghost teen on a high caffeine level and found himself dizzy from having to watch Danny move so much and so fast too. It had taken a few hours to just so Danny would stop twitching and talking like there was no tomorrow before completely dropping dead asleep on the floor when the caffeine had worn off.

His grandma shook her head in disapproval adding this to her list of things that worried her about her grandson since last year. She would make sure to discuss it once again with Maddie as soon as they had a moment alone. "Why's that?"

Danny stiffened in his seat, "Oh, uh... just stuff, you know..."

"And what sort of 'stuff' would that be?" she asked curiously at her grandchild's weird behavior all of a sudden.

Sweat started to accumulate on Danny's forehead as he tried to find a good answer to give to his grandmother. It had to be good and logical with reason and a purpose as well other wise she wouldn't buy it. She wasn't an idiot and had the eyes of a hawk, noticing everything and making sure that it's in its place. Unlike his parents, his grandma was sure to notice anything out of the ordinary from her last visit and that could mean the end for his ghost hunting days forever if she ever found out.

"Well uh... things like, um..."

Seeing her brother stutter Jazz chose at that moment to intervene and save Danny from answering, changing the subject to something else away from Danny's secret. "So Grandma, how's Grandpa doing?"

"He's doing fine, still a bit high strong but nothing a nice calming cup of tea won't cure every once in a while." she said not seeing the way Danny let out his breath in relief giving a his sister a grateful glance which she returned my mouthing off 'no problem' before turning in her seat to listen to Lady Wellston talk about things back home and how her husband was doing.

Danny knew for a fact this conversation wasn't over yet but at least it bought him some time to think of a good story. At least the convention would preoccupy his grandmother's attention for the time being and he always had Jazz as a good back up just in case he was caught in one of his famous nervous tongue ties. Sometimes it amazed him how no one had managed to figure out his secret so far when he could get so nervous so quickly when someone got too close to something.

Gazing out of the window as the trees and landscape of the country flew by in a blur of colors with the sun rushing to catch up with them shedding light onto the dark world. The peace and serenity of it all was just breath taking to watch... now if only his mom could only slow down enough from the seventy mile and hour speed she was going at for him to actually enjoy it.

-------------

"We're **_here!"_** bellowed Jack as the RV pulled into the parking lot full of assorted types of vehicles that would have been Tucker's idea of his kind of place to shop for his first car.

There were cars that just seemed to come out of a sci-fi movie and others that looked like mechanical frankienstians to say the least. It was as if someone had just taken a few parts of this and that and just blended them all together. Even the most normal cars had something strange about them with bumper stickers that said something like 'i love ghosts' or 'ghost busters'. There some ghost plushies on the windows as well and much to Danny's embarrassment even one of himself, well... his other self that is.

A big building stood a couple of hundred feet away with a huge, red banner at the door that read 'WELCOME GHOST HUNTERS!' in big, bold, and yellow letters. It was a nice looking on the outside with cabins behind it for the visitors to stay in. It was usually rented out for occasions such as this and its main purpose was for big gatherings like a reunion or a camping trip either way the owner of it just seemed to like parties.

Jack jumped out eagerly taking in a big whiff of the air, "Ah is there nothing better than the smell of ghost hunting in the morning?"

The others followed behind getting out, happy to be able to feel solid ground after two hours of hearing Jack talk about ghost hunting and all of the exciting things to do once that they got there with nothing but two straight days of pure ghosts for morning, noon, and night.

_Perfect. _

That was exactly how Danny wanted to spend his weekend instead of with his friends back home goofing off and having fun before school started soon and it was back to the halls of Casper High where it was sure to be another stressful year of constant ghosts attacking every day, detentions, lectures, and Dash beating him up. Danny had barely managed to scrape up a B- average to graduate and that D on that one math test had almost gotten him stuck in summer school if it hadn't been for the support and his sister who helped him study and catch ghosts to save the hybrid from being stuck in a hot room with Ms. Testlaff.

"Come all Yall! We don't want to miss one second of pure, intense ghost hunting!"

"Ya we wouldn't want to miss that," Jazz muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Danny get the bags will ya son while me, your mother, and grandmother go off and check in, meet us near the cabins alright son."

"Maybe I should help him out Dad," Jazz offered quickly. There was no way that she was going to leave her little half-ghost brother alone in an area full of ghost hunters and scientists and all of their toys considering the fact that that the testing space was only just across from the cabins so they were in full rage of any loose missals and lasers.

"Alright, kids have fun!" Maddie said following her husband.

"And stay away from anything that may look remotely dangerous!" added their grandmother.

_"You don't have to tell me twice," _sighed Danny as he got to work next to Jazz hulling the bags to where they would be sleeping for two days. Grunting as he struggled to pull out one particularly large suit case out, "What's in here any way?" he growled.

"No doubt some monstrosity of a gun knowing Dad,"

"Can't he ever invent something that's small and easy to carry?"

"Don't get your hopes up, you know what he always says..."

"**_Bigger is better and cooler,_**" they quoted together imitating their father laughing about it.

Though Jack could be a pretty big embarrassment sometimes, his kids still loved him, goofiness and all no matter how bad a situation seemed to be Jack always came through in the end. He could mess up pretty badly and have a big ego at times (proven by the oh so famous Fenton Toast that was shaped just like him) he really was a loveable, and caring father to them.

No matter how many times Danny has gotten electrocuted and hurt by his inventions. At least now Danny can control his ectoplasmic energies in order to avoid getting attacked by the toaster oven every morning. Danny wasn't sure if he could ever look at bread the same way ever again and his dislike of toast just went up a whomping thirty-three percent as well after that.

Together they pulled with all their might having absolutely no luck on getting it out. Danny then got an idea on how to _cheat _a little, quickly looking around to see if no one was looking he turned the suit case momentarily intangible freeing it at last. Jazz shot him a disapproving stare. "What?"

"Danny you shouldn't be using your powers out in public like that what if somebody saw something?" she whispered.

"Relax Jazz," he told her, "I made sure that no one was around, and besides it was only for a second so even if someone did see anything they'd just think that it was their imaginations or something. Remember... humans _can't_ have ghost powers." he added repeating what their mom had said when they were in the hospital visiting Tucker after the whole disease thing with Spectra.

"Well... I guess that true."

"Now come one let's get these to the cabin before Mom and Dad start to think that we've been kidnapped by ghosts,"

"Don't forget Grandma, we can't leave those three alone all together for more than an hour,"

"Right," Danny agreed, "So you take Mom and Dad, and I'll take Grandma and tomorrow we switch, deal?"

"Deal," she confirmed.

As he dragged the bags that were filled, with out a doubt, ghost hunting gear to show off to the oter ghost hunters in the place, Danny took the liberty to take in his surroundings so that if there was a ghost attack (which he highly doubted) then he'd know where it was a safe place to go ghost at all times. Though the only ghost that he could think of that would be stupid enough to come near a convention filled with ghost hunters was-

"BEWARE!!! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!!!!"

Danny didn't even bother to look at him he just jumped to the right dragging Jazz with him order to save them from getting trampled as a wave a hunters came running with guns blazing firing away at the Box Ghost as he tried to get away. Several he recognized as the Extreme Ghost Breakers, Groovy Crew and Scaredy Cat, and (much to his dismay) the GIW as well.

He quickened his pace with Jazz right behind him, as if reading his mind she said, "Don't worry you got nothing to worry about,"

"Huh?" he blinked in confusion.

"If they couldn't figure it out when they were in Amity their certainty aren't going to figure it out now," she reassured him.

This was one of those times that he was eternitly grateful for having a big sister like Jazz who supported him and helped him with what ever she could whether it was covering for him with his parents, being a personal tutor, or just giving him that moral support he needed every once in a while. He knew that that he could always trust her with anything and rely on her for anything.

True they still bickered a bit but it was a friendly type of bickering like between him and Tucker when they try to decide which movie is better and Sam is sitting in the background just wishing that they could choose already before the movie got sold out.

Or that she died of boredom...

"Thanks Jazz, it's just that... being the only ghost in the middle of a Ghost Hunter Convention just makes me a little tense you know."

"Danny relax," she said, "I'm sure there's nothing to-"

**_BLAM!!!_**

Both teens jumped up in surprise and looked to where the explosion came from. Sure enough there stood their Dad holding an empty beaker along with the GIW, mom and grandma. Jack looked entirely pleased at the now new crater in the ground that was twenty feet in diameter and at least ten feet deep and still smoking. The GIW were nothing short of shocked and annoyed at the same time, Maddie... it hard to see what emption she portrayed on her face but it looked like a mix between annoyance, excitement, curiosity, anger, and fright just to name a few. Lady Wellston was on the floor in a dead faint as several spectators nearby tried to revive her.

"On second thought you might want to temporarily shut off your powers," suggested Jazz looking at her pale brother.

His only response was a short nod as he nearly ran to where the cabins were and didn't slow down despite Jazz's cries and the burden of luggage he was carrying in his arms until he was at least a hundred feet away and out rage of any more explosions that just seemed to be promised by an invisible of what was sure to come. Even though he fought the forces of undead evil and on several occasions magical forces and creatures as well didn't mean he could quite get over the shock or fright of having explosives go off in any given time of him life. It seemed that no matter where he went there was always something abnormal about it.

Including the library, and as Tucker would so happily tell anyone who bothered to listen to his theory on Mrs. Hinkins, the librarian, who he was sure was from another planet. Personally Danny just thought that Tucker didn't like her because she took away his PPS2 last year. But he had to admit that she did look like an alien with her scaly, gray skin, and slightly green hair.

The color just seemed to have never come out from her younger days when she dressed up in a green costume on Halloween. He remembered seeing her at the market yelling at the manager for selling her the stuff in the first place. Danny was silently chuckling while hiding behind his mom so that the old woman wouldn't see him laughing.

Casper High these days seemed to be a synonym for the word _haunted _thanks to the daily attacks on the school, but to almost everyone else, weekly attacks. That and along with the cafeteria food which Danny swore once blinked at him when he was pretty sure that his chicken sandwich had gone into the school kitchens dead but some how ended once more in the trash like all the other entourages the school had to offer.

It was no surprise to Danny when he found out the reason why that was, other than ghosts wanting to cause trouble for him, that because Amity was the epicenter for most spiritual activity there were often large gaps and small natural portals that were constantly opening and closing and it just so happens that the high school was built on the very spot of one of the busiest and biggest gaps in the city.

To put it simply it was like one of the main highways from the Ghost Zone to the mortal realm.

Why couldn't his life be easy for one second without having anything blow up in his face?

Letting out a sigh of relief of having made it to their designated cabin and out of harm's way, well for the most part anyway...

Jazz huffed her way next to her brother looking slightly annoyed, "Jeeze Danny you might want to give me a warning next time, at least when you decide to run a decathlon like that."

Danny didn't answer stepping into the cabin close to breaking into one of his anxiety attacks that he was known for when he got too nervous about something. He set the bags down near on the floor next to the entrance at took his time to study where he would have to spend the next two days with his sister while his parents caught up with old pals and other researchers from around the world.

It wasn't that bad, it was comfortable enough unlike the cabins he had stayed at when he went to summer camp at beautiful Lake Eerie. Camp had only lasted two weeks instead of two months _(much to everyone's relief)_ because of the whole ghost abduction thing with Walker and Wulf. Along with the fact that as soon as the parents found out what their children had been through the camp had been immediately shut down until proven safe once more _(like that was even possible). _

Sam, Tucker, and Danny had made a bet on how long it would take Wulf to scare away the authorities from his new home. Tucker bet on about a month, Sam a week, and Danny eleven minutes. In the end Danny won having come the closest with Wulf scarring away the police in only nine minutes and fifty-eight seconds flat.

It may not have been fun for the two poor guys who went in the woods to investigate and take care of the problem but it was for Wulf who found it a fun game to chase around the _'Blue Tuckers',_ and for Danny as well who made forty bucks without having to break a sweat.

This cabin was nice with three rooms to; one for his parents, and one for him, Jazz and grandmother as well, the last room was like a living room with a T.V in one corner next to a mini fridge with some sodas and chips in it already as complementarities to welcome the ghost hunters, there was a couch, two chairs, and a little table by the window. It had an average looking bathroom, like the ones you find at motels. Considering what Danny's used to surviving this trip seemed like it was going to be a snap.

He hoped.

Flopping onto the couch he stared at the ceiling not noticing the worried look his older sister was giving him at that moment. Something was definitely bothering him for sure. Danny only looked at the ceiling laying down when he had something on his mind that required a lot of thinking for him and it usually wasn't something good.

"Danny what's wrong?" she asked him sitting in the chair next to him.

To her surprise Danny actually responded the first time she asked, usually she had to pester him for at least five to ten minutes for him just to notice her. He sat up and looked at her, "It's just that... I don't know how to explain it, but..."

"But?"

"But I have this small feeling that... forget it."

"No what is it Danny?"

"No it's probably nothing,"

"I don't care," she badgered, "Tell me."

"Fine, I jut have this weird feeling that someone's watching us..."

A moment of silence past between them before they both burst out laughing at the idea. "It's probably just your imagination from not getting enough sleep and nearly getting scared to death by Dad so early in the morning. Relax Danny you have nothing to worry about on this trip."

"Yeah, I guess your right besides..." he said with an evil grin, "I have something important to do."

"Oh, like what?"

"Like calling dibs on the top bunk!" he shouted shooting up from the couch and running towards the bedroom with Jazz hot on his heels.

"Oh no you don't you little **brat**!"

* * *

**There you have it the second installment of What's Best. I know that not much has happened but the next chapter is bound to be filled with stupid kiddie compititions the adults are making the kids do, more explosions, contests between all of the ghost hunters, and a taste of what Danny is in for. Pray for him that I don't make him suffer too much. **


End file.
